thefoxcraftfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxcraft Tricks
Introduction Many foxes are gifted with the power of Foxcraft, and there are different kinds of tricks that branch off of this power. Listed below are all the ones that appear in the novel... Gerra-Sharm Gerra-Sharm is the connection between close friends or relatives. This connection enables them to see where the other has been, often in the form of strange visions or dreams. Karakking Karakking is the ability to mimic the sounds of other creatures in order to confuse a pursuer. Foxes who are skilled at this are able to mimic a wide variety of animals, including birds, wolves and other predators. Kia-Sharm Kia-Sharm 'is the power to encase another fox inside a field of energy. ''More information coming soon. Maa-Sharm '''Maa-Sharm is used when healing another fox. It is the transferration of maa (or energy) from one fox to another, and is used mainly for injured or frail foxes. The chant is as follows... "With my touch I sense you, with my eyes I heal you. By Canista's Lights I share what I have; we are knit together, and you are whole." Pakkara Pakkara is the ability to cloud another's mind, causing them to enter a dream-like trance. It is the reverse of Pashanda, and the chant is as follows... "Feel my gerra; Share my glance Calm your terror; Enter trance..." In order to reverse the effects of Pakkara... When you feel my gentle claw, you will be in trance no more." ...and tap them once on the muzzle with a claw. Pashanda Pashanda 'is used in order to sense the approach of oncoming friends or foes. It is the reverse trick of Pakkara, and the chant is as follows... "''Eye of gerra; inner glance Share your secrets through my trance." Pleaching '''Pleaching is the ability to control another fox, and involves not only a chant but a procedure as well. It often goes wrong and is extremely complicated to maintain, with the stronger will dominating over the weaker. To pleach another fox/animal, you must take a tuft of your tail fur and bury it with the tail fur of another, then say... "Your thoughts are mine; my will is yours You are my eyes; I am your paws." To reverse the effects of pleaching, you must dig up both tufts of tail fur and say... '' "Run fast, be safe, live free."'' Shana-Sharm Shana-Sharm is the fusion of wills in order to provide protection. This procedure was performed by the Elders, in order to protect the Elder Rock. The chant is as follows... "Come together, rays of light... Comfort me in the deadly night. Weave a wall of thickest mist... Every fiend and foe resist." Slimmering Slimmering is not exactly invisibility, more of a means to go undetected and to create the illusion of non-existence. It can be used when hunting, but also in order to fool a pursuer. However, in order to perform slimmering properly, a fox must be at peace and with a clear mind, and they must hold their breath. The chant is as follows... "What is seen is unseen, what is sensed becomes senseless. What was bone is bending, what was fur is air." Tu-Maa Sharm Tu-Maa Sharm 'is the leeching of another's ''maa, or energy. More coming soon... Wa'akkir '''Wa'akkir is the power of shape-shifting into the form of another animal. If misused, it can lead to serious injury or even a premature death. Because of this, the Elders closely guard it with various forms of rituals and rites. "''I am the fur that ruffles your back, I am the twist and shake of your tail. Let me appear in the shape of your body: no one can tell; others will fear; dare not come near!"' Category:Content (Canon) Category:Foxcraft Tricks Category:Resources